


T & C - Skandinavisk pornografi

by Koe



Category: The Cocka Hola Company - Skandinavisk misantropi - Abo Rasul
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Norsk | Norwegian, Post-Book(s), Romance, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Violence
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hva skjedde på Jomfruøyene?<br/>“T & C” kan leses som en frittstående og avsluttet historie. (Mine karakterer Tito/Cosmo er dobbeltgjengere/fra et parallellt univers/whatever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	T & C - Skandinavisk pornografi

**Author's Note:**

> Fra Abo Rasuls “The Cocka Hola Company - Skandinavisk misantropi”:  
> “Publikum: JAAAA!  
> Simpel: KJEFTEN!  
> Publikum: OOOH!  
> Simpel: HOLD KJEFT, FOR FAEN!  
> Peter Nilsen: Hva sier publikum?  
> Publikum: JAAAA!”
> 
> \- Sorry, eller eventuelt grattis, Abo.

**Dag 1**

Cosmo og Tito ankommer St. Thomas tidlig morgen 1. januar. Det føles som å komme til Kardemommeby. Virkningen forårsakes av følgende:  
\- Jetlag etter nærmere to døgn i fly.  
\- Alkoholservering om bord.  
\- Venstrekjøring i gatene. Rattet på drosja sitter likevel på venstre side.  
\- Norske gate- og stedsnavn mellom palmene. Det viser seg etterhvert at navnene er danske, men ikke danskere enn gatenavn ofte er i norske byer. De kjører “Mandahl Road” for å komme til hotellet, som ligger i “Frydendal”. En turistbrosjyre i resepsjonen opplyser at Danmark solgte sukker- og slavekolonien sin til USA i 1917.

Virgin Islands Absolute Coki Resort Atlantic bærer preg av intens dagen-derpå-stemning. Ryddestaben har fjernet de mest åpenbare festsignalene, men både stab og gjester ser mutte og slitne ut. Den helsvarte resepsjonisten har enda mørkere ringer under øynene og flekker på uniformen. Konfetti blinker matt i krokene. En og annen sølvstrimmel skimtes i de støvete plastpalmene ved inngangen.

Da det er fastslått at Cosmo og Tito skal ha såkalt Extra Luxury Villa, blir conciergen tilkalt. Han geleider dem til en av de mer usjenerte hyttene og lar en mager bellboy drasse med bagasjen.

En plakett innenfor døren informerer om at den er en rømningsvei, at telefonnummeret til resepsjonen er 9 og at den extra luxuryen består av Private Pool, Caribbean Bar (den viser seg å være laget av bambus) og Extra King Size Bed.

Conciergen nikker og smiler og forsvinner lynrapt med forsikringer om at de endelig må be ham om hva det skal være: Cosmo har gitt ham et fett tips. Tito lar bagasjen stå og setter sjøbein på veien mot badet, overtrøtt og på vikende rus. Cosmo slipper seg tungt ned i den brede, storblomstrete kurvsofaen.

Tito mønstrer seg selv i speilet. Den solariumsbrune fargen ser ut som den sitter utenpå. Han er grimete. Vond smak i kjeften. Dusjkabinettet er stort og har glassdør ut i hagen. Han livner litt til under vannstrømmen, men vet at det bare er en midlertidig følelse av våkenhet før han vil sovne tungt og drømmeløst. Fargene er skarpe og virker kunstige. Når han snur raskt på hodet kommer synsinntrykkene med ett halvt sekunds forsinkelse. Han prøver å bevege seg sakte.

Tito er mellomblond og Cosmo mørkblond. Begge er hardt brunet og har noe umiddelbart likt over seg. Holdning, nivå av fysisk velstelthet og klær signaliserer at de hører sammen. Cosmo er den kjekkeste av dem, men Tito står ikke mye tilbake med karakteristisk rampesmil og oppstoppernese. Begge bruker velsittende, litt formelle merkeklær som utelukker at de er kroppsbyggere, noe solariumsfarge og muskelmasse ellers kunne tyde på. Modeller er en nærliggende gjetning. De er pornoskuespillere. Stjerner faktisk, med flere titalls titler på CV-en. Mange av dem har de bokstavelig talt spilt skulder mot skulder i. Begge er 31 år.

Da han kommer ut i stuen sover Cosmo som en stein i sofaen. Han ser ikke ut som sitt vanlige selvsikre jeg. Klærne er krøllete og skitne. Ansiktstrekkene dratt av den ubekvemme liggestillingen. Hodet henger over rygglenet, åpen munn. Sikkel.

\- Øy, dusjen er ledig!

Cosmo reiser seg omtåket og vakler inn på badet.

Tito skjenker seg en vodka fra maxibaren og går ut på terrassen. En mild tropisk vind stryker opp under badekåpe-kanten. Han detter ned i en strandstol. Cruiseskip glir forbi, på vei til eller fra kai. Tito ser akkurat toppen av dem: broer med satelittmottagere og alskens antenner, over buskaset som skiller hyttene.

Når Cosmo kommer ut igjen er det Tito som har sovnet.

\- Jeg stikker til køys, sier Cosmo.

\- Ja, faen. Jeg også.

Cosmo ringer til resepsjonen. Det er bare én seng. Resepsjonisten forklarer at sofaen kan bygges om til seng med enkle håndgrep. Både Cosmo og Tito prøver, men da den ene foten faller av og sengebunnen ikke vil klappe i lås, gir de opp. King Sizen på soverommet er enorm. De sovner i løpet av sekunder.

 

 **Dag 2**

Turistbyen Coki Beach er ikke stor, og de obligatoriske barene, diskotekene og bulene er på plass i gangavstand til havner og hoteller. Cruiseskipenes enorme passasjermengder gjør at gatene fylles til overmål for noen timer i slengen. Mellom anløpene råder en doven stillstand inntil neste skip klapper til kai og rushet starter på nytt.

Det er halvmørkt i Paradise Bar. De vagler seg på barstoler av bambus ved en bardisk i bambus. Baren har hverken vinduer eller kunstig belysning, bare store åpninger mot gate, nabohus og bakgård. Bartenderen har grå brytertrøye med svetteringer. Hyller av brennevin bak disken avtegner seg mot et digert fettete speil med reklame for den lokale rommen.

Cosmo har kjøpt t-skjorte av strandselgerne og annonserer med “The Virgin Island Experience” inkl. naken-dame-silhuett i sort mot orange solnedgang. Ved beina har de grønne supermarkedsposer som klirrer og i henda har de hver sin øl.

\- Så hvor finner vi den lokale dealer’n? spør Tito og Cosmo nikker over mot andre enden av baren. Under et fotballskjerf i rastafarger tegnestiftet opp på veggen (av bambus), sitter den åpenbare haien. Tito gliser. Noen tegn er universelle.

Cosmo tar initiativet til den typen barsjekking som ender med score av droger. Etter en øl til og en tur på dass med det nye bekjentskapet er alle i høyt og godt humør og reisekassa lettere.

Neste bar. “Her skjønner’u, her skal jeg fikse oss de trangeste fittene på Coki Beach!” De vurderer damene langs disk og vegger på vei inn på dass.

\- Trange. Hehehe. Tito kikker på Cosmo over linerne på dasslokket.

\- Jæh. Det var ikke mange freshe damer her nei. Hu ved vinduet ser ut som en mann. Et par av dem ser ut til å ha grodd fast i barkrakkene. Skal det bli noe på deg må du gjennom borrelåsen først.

\- Eller hun tyske ved døra. Så du gubben hennes? Han står på utsida og er sur. Ferie-sur.

\- Men vi er ikke sure, vi har penger og dop, nå mangler vi bare mus. Ferie-mus.

De går inn i baren igjen og presser seg inn ved disken. Blikkontakt etableres og de yngste damene i lokalet: Lolita og Rosita, tar plass mellom mennene. Alle får drinker og deretter bærer det inn på herredass igjen. I “Lolita bar” er man vant til damer på herredass. “Så dette er din bar?” konverserer Cosmo Lolita, mens Rosita står på kne og suger Tito. Det er bare plass til ett par i bevegelse i avlukket. Cosmo og Lolita står presset opp mot veggen bak dass og hjelper hverandre med kokaen. Det eneste lyset som slipper inn kommer fra en smal spalte under takskjegget. Lolita ler, men svarer ikke.

\- Where you live? Better value for money in your room, sier Rosita med karibisk-spansk sleng og stapper sedler i behåen.  
\- Cabin at “VIAGRA” sier Tito. Gutteøynene hans glitrer i halvmørket.

—

Parene lander i sofaen i hytta og kokaposen lander på bordet. De grønne posene tømmes og flasker settes i kjøleskap. Whisky og is til alle.

Cosmo tar en isbit og fører den nedover den spinkle halsen til Lolita. Den sklir ned i toppen hennes, og hun piper når smeltevannet renner nedover magen og lager en flekk på skjørtet. Tito har satt på musikk, og Lolita danser en liten rumperistedans over Cosmos fang.

\- I love Coki bitches! sier Tito og presser kuken mot Rositas miniskjørt-rumpe. Lolita setter seg på skrevs over Cosmo. Han legger en hånd rundt hver rumpeball, skyver opp skjørtet, og viser dem frem til Tito og Rosita.

\- Dette er spretne skinker, Tito!

Tito skal til å flekke tekstilene av Rositas rumpe også, men stopper i lufta. “Cosmo.” sier han med merkelig flat stemme. Cosmo har akt seg nedover i sofaen og drar i Lolitas nylonstrømpebukse for å komme til mellom beina hennes. Brått kaver han med armene og hiver mennesket i gulvet. Hun blir liggende på ryggen med buksa om knærne og stellet hengende ute.

\- Faen!!

Tito røsker singleten av Rosita én rask bevegelse. Et glatt guttebryst med stoppet behå.

Cosmo sparker Lolita i ryggen mens han banner. Deretter tar han henne i armene og sleper henne mot døra. Ved døra slipper han Lolita og går mot Rosita som tar hintet og og den spjærede toppen sin fra Titos hender og spretter mot døra. Hun får med seg venninna si og døra smeller igjen etter dem. Gjennom vinduet ser de transejentene få på seg horestyret sånn noenlunde før de smetter avgårde.

Tito legger opp fete linjer.

\- Helvete! Cosmo gjentar seg selv noen ganger. “Det var rett før jeg hadde hele stellet i kjeften!” Han stirrer forurettet på Tito.

Tito krymper seg under flashbacks til en viss filminnspilling. Deretter husker han sugejobben på bartoalettet. Han downer whiskyen og skjenker opp nye.

Litt lenger utpå kvelden har alkoholen tatt brodden av episoden, og Cosmo fleiper med Tito.

\- Hei, guttegutt, skjenk meg en whisky til!

\- Faen Cosmo! Hvis du nevner det her for noen slår jeg deg i hjæl. Det var dessuten du som skrøyt sånn av fittene vi skulle skåre, for deretter å dra oss inn på Lolitas.

\- Åssen kunne jeg gjette at det fantes transehorer på denne lille øya?

\- Fuck, dette er sikkert stamstedet til en hel drøss perverse pedopappaer fra fastlandet.

 

 **Dag 3**

Hangover. Hverken Tito og Cosmo snakker om gårsdagens fadese, men hendelsen ligger i lufta.

\- Skal vi spise ute? Tito står i verandadøra og ser opp mot himmelen. Den er lys og blå i det uendelige. Cosmo er veldig klar for en tur ut, klaustrofobien truer med å ødelegge feriestemningen for godt.

\- Har du kortet mitt, Cosmo?

\- Hæ?

\- Kredittkortet, jeg finner ikke kredittkortet. Tito fortsetter å lete. Cosmo hisser seg opp.

\- Det er faenmeg de jævla horene. Helvetes fitter! De hadde faen ikke rævkjørt oss nok, men stakk faenmeg med kortet ditt også!

Nå begynner Tito å få nok av nedturer og uttrykket i trynet hans får Cosmo til å roe seg. De konstaterer at Cosmos kredittkort og kokaen er på plass. Deretter bærer det til nærmeste bank for å sperre kort. Etterpå er planen sen lunch.

På hjemvei passerer de Lolita bar på motsatt fortau. I samme øyeblikk kommer Lolita selv ut. Hun tverrvender når hun ser Cosmo og Tito og begynner å beine nedover gata. Som harehunder hiver de seg etter. Etter å ha sikksakket ned et par bakgater smetter hun inn mellom noen plankeskur.

\- Andre vei! Tito tar beskjed og springer andre veien rundt plankeveggen. Cosmo fortsetter inn mellom de lave skurene.

Etter endel virring hører han protestene hennes et stykke foran seg. Tito holder henne fastklemt i brytergrep. Hun banner høylydt og skingrende.

\- For faen, Cosmo, hu er jo for helvete i stemmeskiftet! Lolita er åpenbart veldig ung. En spinkel, sterkt sminket og honningbrun gutt, som akkurat nå skriker i fistel. Cosmo når frem. Han legger en hånd over munnen og den andre over skrittet til Lolita. Hun hikster når han klyper tak og spytter “Nå skal du faen meg få di helvetes svarte rumpehore!”

Han slår Lolita to ganger i fjeset med knyttet neve. Deretter presser han henne ned på kne og drar miniskjørtet opp over rumpa hennes. “Det her har vi allerede betalt for” sier han, tar frem kuken og spytter. Han presser den hensynsløst opp i den smale rumpa.

\- Nei, ikke sånn, jeg kan gjøre det godt, ikke sånn! bobler Lolita. Neseblodet renner nedover munnen hennes. Cosmo drar kuken ut og spytter igjen, for rumpehullet til Lolita er jævlig trangt.

\- Kom igjen, Tito!

Tito drar også ut kuken. Han sikter seg inn på Lolitas fjes samtidig som han prøver å unngå å se på blodet som renner. Han fokuserer i stedet på kuken til Cosmo som jukker inn og ut av Lolitas magre rumpe. Magemusklene hans strammer seg for hvert jukk. Tito holder Lolita fast i håret, og hun følger bevegelsene hans: minst mulig motstand i håp om at mishandlingen skal gå raskt over.

Både Tito og Cosmo er obs på at de har stått sånn før, med et annet hikstende offer. Cosmo tenker hardt på andre ting. Han kommer med et hardt støt i rumpa til Lolitagutt. Tito spruter på den blodige haka hennes, og orgasmen går øyeblikkelig over av synet av sæd-og-blodmixen.

 

 **Dag 4**

Coki Point er en halvøy, knyttet til fastlandet med en oppbygd vei, en molo med steinblokker, palmer og hvite strender på begge sider. Ytterst ligger et parkanlegg, noen private villaer og et turistsenter: Coral World Marine Park & Observatory. Hytta de bor i ligger på innsiden av Coki Point: i Water Bay. Hele St. Thomas bærer preg av litt for mye turisme og litt for lite fortjeneste for innbyggerne. Tomme Budweiser-bokser dupper mot steinsettingen innerst i bukta.

Tito våkner først. Han blir liggende og glo ut i rommet uten å orke å røre seg. Soverommet er delt fra stuen med en stor flatskjerm som kan svinges rundt og ei lav hylle som fungerer som nattbord på den ene siden og bokhylle fra den andre. På stuebordet ligger tomme flasker og en tom kokapose. Kopper, matrester, sneiper. Han reiser seg møysommelig fra det svette sengetøyet. Hodet dunker og synsfeltet krymper faretruende et øyeblikk når han endelig kommer seg på beina. Cosmo ligger naken i X og peser tungt i varmen. En siklestrek har tørket langs kinnet. Tito konstaterer at Cosmo vil få kviser neste gang han barberer stellet. Det har gått for lang tid siden forrige gang. Selv benyttet Tito anledningen da Cosmo tok seg en tur på stranda andre dag. Barberspeilet kan løsnes fra baderomsveggen og lyset fra havet er perfekt for tett barbering.

Han tømmer ut skvetter og kaster sneiper. Trår varsom ned for å ikke forsterke hodepinen eller røre opp lukter. Når han har fylt oppvaskmaskinen begynner rommet å se greit og upersonlig ut igjen, slik hotellstuer skal. Han tørker av flater og åpner verandadørene. Frisk bris får gåsehuden til å reise seg på pungen til Cosmo, som våkner og strekker seg.

Tito fumler med kokaposen. Han klarer å rake sammen to små linjer. En til hver. Han vet at det er akkurat nok til en skikkelig smak, men ikke nok til å tilfredsstille særlig lenge.

Cosmo har våknet i godt humør. Det mutte ansiktet til Tito er en kalddusj. Tito setter seg på senga med badespeilet i fanget.

\- Vi stikker ned til Paradise.

\- Ingen damer på meg i kveld, takk! Tito spøker, men smiler ikke. Han reparerer med en øl og det hjelper noe.

—

Dopen er sikret. De lemper mat-og-spritposer på kjøkkenbenken. Tito legger opp striper og Cosmo skjenker opp drinker. Glassdørene er åpne mot terrassen og minipoolen blinker i varmen. De tester poolen etter tur. Amerikansk porno på flatskjermen.

\- I morra gjør vi noe ute, eller?

Det er seint, Tito snøvler fra bassengkanten. Cosmo ligger slapt i badekåpe i sofaen.

 

 **Dag 5**

De tar en taxi til Charlotte Amalie, den største byen på øya. Etter å ha sett utsida på det danske museet og trasket litt rundt i turisthavna, ender de opp på tur til Buck Island National Wildlife Refuge i åpen båt, snorkling inkludert. Med i båten er to utenlandske par, to eldre damer og en jenteklasse på tur. Klasseforstanderen er nonne, i spaserdrakt og hodetørkle.

Tilbake på hytta om kvelden:

\- Jeg kunne gjerne tatt en jenteklasse nå.

\- Jeg kunne tatt nonna.

\- Det kunne blitt en fet porrfilm: “Diving in Virgins”.

\- Jeg hadde kjempebenner når vi snorkla etter jentene. Jeg måtte konse på tante Grønn og tante Fiolett for at ikke shortsen skulle stå som et telt når vi gikk opp på stranda.

\- Jah faen. Sjekka du headlightsa i båten tilbake? Fuktige tenåringspupper mot frisk bris! Jeg trodde jeg hadde skjønt dette med skoleuniformer og sex, men helvete mann! Jeg kommer til å runke til katolikkjenter til jeg dauer.

Kvelden skrider frem med sprit, koka, pot, koka, griseprat, sprit, pot, koka koka koka, sprit osv.

\- Faen, Tito, gå en tur ut. Ta ti runder rundt resorten eller no.

Tito ligger på magen med blikket klistret til tv-skjermen: “Anal Island”. Han gjenkjenner desperasjonen i Cosmos blikk og tar ansvar.

\- Stikker i dusjen heller.

Fingrene hans er skrukkete som rosiner når han endelig kommer ut fra badet igjen.

 

 **Dag 6**

Det lysner når Cosmo også går i dusjen. Han er full, men kokafinfin. Den stive kuken i morgenlyset demonstrerer tydelig at den trenger barbering. Han stikker hodet ut av baderomsdøra igjen for å si at badet blir opptatt en stund, men finner Tito intenst opptatt av sin egen (velbarberte) kuk. Cosmo skal til å lukke døra igjen, men kommer på at han trenger speilet. “What the fuck”, tenker han. “Jeg har sett ståen til Tito hundre ganger. I rumper og fitter og guttemunner og jeg vet a fan.” Cosmo gliser og skyver opp døra.

\- Bare slapp av, Tito. Sorry at jeg forstyrrer, men dra i deg den siste stripa. Jeg trenger speilet.

Tito sitter på dyna og det er lite han kan gjøre for å gjemme det blanke kukhodet sitt uten å velte speil, poser og drinker. Han deler stripene med Cosmo. Han skjønner tegninga.

\- Ikke snitt deg i rosetten.

\- Hehe, nei, jeg skal passe meg. Akkurat det gjør faktisk jævlig vondt.

\- Vi må snart finne ut hvor de ordentlige damene holder til.

\- Jeg gidder faen ikke tråle barer mer.

\- Nei, helvete heller. Vi må finne ut hvor de fine, single, pulbare, ferie-not-hore-not-transe-damene fins.

Whisky. Whisky. Cosmo tar med flaska når han går tilbake til dusjen.

Tito har sovna når Cosmo endelig kommer ut igjen. Han blir stående i trekken i den åpne baderomsdøra og frottére seg. Han må støtte seg til dørkarmen for ikke å falle. Han betrakter Tito og Titos kropp, der han ligger på magen i skrukkete sengetøy. Rumpa til Tito skinner i morgenlyset. Den er veldig fast og rund, med et fint dun som forsterker lys- og skyggevirkningen.

Cosmo går opp i senga i to steg, setter seg skrevs over lårene til Tito og vrenger raskt armene hans bak på ryggen. Han holder ham i sjakk med fast etthåndsgrep om håndleddene. Tito begynner å sprelle.

\- Du har smakt kuken min før og da var det du som kom. Du skylder meg faktisk en orgasme, småprater Cosmo snøvlende mens han strekker seg etter toalettmappa på nattbordet med den ledige hånda. Han får tak i mappe og babyolje og gir Tito en ustødig sprut mellom skinkene.

\- Ikke kødd’a! Slutt for faen!!!

Cosmo smører inn rumpehullet til Tito med stive fingre. Når Cosmo begynner å presse inn kuken går lufta ut av Tito. Han har spilt kuken i nok analscener til å vite hva som kommer. Hvis man ikke slapper av kan det gjøre noe inn i helvete vondt å bli rævpult.

\- Avva, faen Cosmo!!!

Å få ræva staket opp av Cosmo fungerer veldig godt på film fordi kuken til Cosmo er både lang og bred. Tito gjør hva han kan for å gi plass, likevel kjenner han kuksmaken i halsen. Enda mer nedverdigende er det at hans egen kuk er stiv som et spett uansett hvor vondt det gjør.

\- Helvete heller, Cosmo! Tito er tynn og skjelven i stemmen nå.

\- Bare slapp av, Tito. Rumpe er rumpe, vet du. (Jukk, jukk, jukk.) Lolitarumpa var akkurat like god som annen rumpe. Din rumpe er likevel spesielt god. (Jukk, jukk, jukk.) Da jeg så rumpa di nå, så skjønte jeg plutselig ikke hvorfor jeg gikk rundt og hadde benderproblemer. Løsninga lå jo bokstavelig talt rett foran nesa på meg. (Jukk, jukk, jukk osv.)

Cosmo lener seg fram over ryggen til Tito. Han puster whisky- og ølånde i kraftige pust mot Titos hals mens han jobber. Han famler under Titos mage og griper om kuken hans. Den er dunkende hard. Etter enda en serie intense støt kommer Cosmo med et hult stønn, ruller seg av og slipper seg ned på senga. Tito ligger i en dam av sæd og babyolje. Nesa trykket ned i ei tårevåt pute. Han kommer seg opp av senga med ryggen til Cosmo og karer seg bredbeint ut på do. Han skjuler skrittet i hendene. Han vil ikke gi Cosmo tilfredsstillelsen av å se at han fortsatt har stiv kuk på tross av den nedverdigende behandlingen han har fått.

\- Takk ska du faenmeg ha! roper han gjennom den åpne dassdøra der han sitter og presser ut Cosmos drittblandede sæd. Han dusjer til huden prikker, tar med speilet ut i stua og legger opp nye kokastriper. Han fisker et ballehår ut av kokaen og glor på Cosmo. “Vask den helvetes kuken din!”

Cosmo flirer og forsvinner inn i dusjen.

Tito tar en stor slurk whisky fra flaske og drar på seg en boxer. Pornokanalen zoomer inn på rumpa til ei lita mager dame som blir analpenetrert av en diger svart fyr. Cosmo kommer tilbake akkurat tidsnok til å se Tito bytte til Animal Channel. De snorter i stillhet.

Cosmo ligger slapt tilbakelent. Tito sitter ytterst på sengekanten. Løver, aper, vadefugler og surikater rekker å pule, føde unger, oppdra unger, miste unger og pule nye før Cosmo til slutt sprekker.

\- Døh, slapp av og legg deg, Tito. Det er jo ikke sånn at jeg kommer til å… Cosmo bryter av og Tito spretter opp.

\- Kommer til å..? Kommer til å voldta meg, var det det du skulle si?! Tito krymper seg av å høre sine egne ord.

\- Ja, nei, det var jo ikke sånn…

\- Åssen var det da? Du måtte bare holde meg fast for å få pult meg. Typisk frivillig! Jeg har faen så vondt i skuldrene. Og ræva!

\- Ja men, det er jo du som er kuksugeren av oss, liksom. Cosmo flirer fortsatt litt.

\- Det var en tabbe da, fatter du?!! Et arbeidsuhell!

\- Jeg så det. På spruten din. Rett i taket. Det kan ikke ha vært så ille.

\- Det skal du drite i.

\- (hehehe)

\- Gi faen!

Tito gir seg likevel og legger seg på sin side av senga. Han skyver beinet til Cosmo over på Cosmos side av senga.

\- Gi plass, din jævla ape.

Cosmo kjører seng allerede og sovner uten mer om og men. Tito må rulle ham over for å få tak i sengeteppet. Deretter prøver han å legge seg med ryggen til, men det gjør for vondt i skuldrene. Han må ligge på ryggen, høre Cosmos jevne pust og kjenne anus verke.

—

Det begynner å mørkne når Cosmo våkner. Han skjenker seg en whisky og vekker Tito med kaffe og kola på senga. Stemningen er temmelig dyster, særlig når Tito skrur på TV-en og det er reprise på naturprogrammet fra i natt. Han svitsjer. En reklamebefengt visning av “Snatch” hjelper, sammen med mer whisky.

\- Så du mener at rumpe er rumpe, liksom? Tito spør ut i lufta.

\- Øh?

\- Det er liksom ett fett, da, hvem en puler?

\- Eh, tja, øh. Jo. Cosmo ruller med øynene.

\- Og det er du sikker på?

\- I fylla er det utrolig hva som er pulbart.

\- Og jeg, din tidligere beste venn, inngår i pulbar-i-fylla-kategorien?

\- Øh, jeg er ikke homse altså. Jeg sier bare at når det kommer til sex, så er en orgasme en orgasme. Og jeg kommer ikke gjøre noe sånt igjen, altså. Jeg er jo for faen stuck her med deg.

\- Det tenkte du ikke mye på i går.

\- Nei, faen, jeg var dritings. Og sinnsykt kåt. Men sorry altså.

\- Jeg er pisse forbanna. Jeg tror faen aldri jeg har vært så forbanna før. Men, vi er stuck, som du sier. Så du skal få sjansen til å gjøre opp for deg.

Cosmo legger opp nye linere. “Du kan begynne med kolaen.” fortsetter Tito etter en liten tenkepause. “Legg en stripe langsetter kuken min, og snort den i deg. Deretter slikker du opp restene.” Cosmo ler så han søler.

\- Jeg kødder ikke, Cosmo! Tito flirer også, men drar av seg boxeren og legger seg på ryggen: Vær så god.

Cosmo drysser en tynn og ustødig kolastripe langs skaftet på Titos kuk. Siden den ikke står tilbake for Cosmos i størrelse, går det ganske bra. Cosmo ler og formaner Tito å ligge stille. Tito ligger stille, men kuken rykker når Cosmo stikker seddelrullen inntil. Kolaen drysser.

\- Haha, Tito, når pønska du ut dette, haha!

\- Det blir bare mer å slikke opp for deg. Gjelda di er ikke gjort opp.

\- Nei, faen, Tito!

\- Jo faen, Cosmo. Du får se på det som en blanding av hevn og terapi. Jeg lever av å pule og du har føkka opp sexlivet mitt. Jeg må komme meg opp på hesten igjen så fort som mulig hvis jeg skal beholde levebrødet. Du skylder meg såpass. Sett på Adult Planet også.

Cosmo ser på Tito og på Titos kuk. Han tar en stiv slurk whisky. Kuken til Tito smaker kola og litt salt. Han begynner nølende med tungespissen. Tito har lagt hodet bakover. Cosmo er glad han slipper å se Tito inn i øynene: det hadde han ikke klart. Et øyeblikk lurer han på hvordan han skal fortsette, men han har en selv. Han vet hvordan pikker virker.

Han slikker og suger baller og skaft før han lar kukhodet gli sakte over tungen. Tito får gåsehud over hele kroppen. Litt innsikt i vennens psyke har Cosmo tross alt skaffet seg etter mange års tett samarbeid, og han vet godt hvordan han skal trykke på Titos knapper. Når han endelig slipper det sugende taket pipler det blankt fra kukhodet.

\- Vent, jeg vil ikke komme enda. Legg deg på ryggen, befaler Tito og skyver Cosmo ned i senga. Han stiller seg over Cosmos fjes i skulderhøyde, på kne med den ene foten, stående på den andre. Deretter melker han kuken så noen dråper renner ned på Cosmos lepper. I det Cosmo begynner å protestere kjører han kuken etter.

\- Bare slapp av, som du selv sa. Tito venter til Cosmo ligger stille før han begynner å jukke rolig inn og ut av Cosmos munn. Tito stønner. Svettedråper fra pung og rumpe treffer Cosmos hake og hals. Et hardt presset, yrkespåført “Fuck yeah!” annonserer at orgasmen er underveis. I dét spruten kommer kniper Tito tak over Cosmos nese slik at Cosmo ufrivillig svelger hele ladningen.

Cosmo hoster og snøfter: mesteparten gikk i vranghalsen. Tito blir liggende avslappet på siden og se interessert på mens Cosmo får kontroll over krampene.

\- Nå, hvordan føles det? Tito høres munter ut, men smiler ikke.

\- Greidt, dakk. Cosmo snyter seg kraftig i t-skjorta.

\- Du kan anse gjelda som opp- og avgjort. Godt sugd, forresten.

Cosmo viser Tito fingeren.

\- Been there, done that, repliserer Tito.

 

 **Dag 7**

Det blir barrunde likevel neste dag. De er bare mer på vakt når det gjelder damer. De flørter med diverse, betrakter pupper og lår og beføler rumper. Likevel går de aleine på dass og snorter. Når barene stenger rister de av seg alle horer og går hjem til hytta uten å snakke om det. I hytta havner de og en av de knitrende grønne posene med whisky i poolen. Begge er oppi samtidig nå, men hudkontakt er tabu, selv i fylletåka.

Da det lysner har de karret seg opp i senga. “Faen Tito.” Tito kjenner hånda til Cosmo på rumpeballen, én finger på rumpehullet. “Jeg har så sinnsvakt morrabrød.”

\- Helvete heller, Cosmo! Tito snurrer rundt. Cosmo drar til seg hånda.

\- Unnskyld.

Det blir stille en stund. Ingen sover. Tito kjenner pikken dunke.  


\- Det er greit, men jeg puler deg først.

Cosmo ligger med ryggen til. Han drar ned sengeteppet og peker på toalettmappa. “Ta babyoljen.” Han snakker utydelig ned mot puta.

Tito er forsiktig og tar seg god tid. Han er nemlig fortsatt ganske øm i ræva selv. Han begynner med ytterste pekefingerledd og myker forsiktig opp.

\- Går det bra?

\- Prrf. sier Cosmo gjennom putetrekket.

En finger inne, en finger til og enda en. Når Cosmo spenner rumpemusklene av smerte tar Tito fingrene litt ut og venter et øyeblikk til Cosmo får hentet seg inn før han fortsetter. “Jomfru!” flirer Tito. Etter enda litt oppmyking presser han kukhodet mot ringmuskelen så Cosmo gisper. Plopp! “Au!” Begge ligger helt stille.

\- OK, du kan fortsette.

De puler hverandre grundig etter tur. Etterpå går de på badet. Ingen av dem har sæd i rumpa, så de slipper å vente på tilgang til dassen. Men de er svette og slitne og lukter sprit, bæsj og babyolje. De setter opp alle dører så brisen feier lukta ut av hytta, og dusjer etter tur.

\- Du har faen så svær kuk, Tito.

\- Du og.

\- Hehe.

Tito bytter laken og sengeteppe med ekstrasettet fra sovesofaen. Cosmo mekker nattings. Deretter sovner de som steiner.

 

 **Dag 8**

Sein ettermiddagssol skinner inn når Cosmo våkner. Han lister seg bort og slår på vannkokeren. Deretter setter han seg i senga og kikker ut på været og på Tito som ligger på ryggen og snorker. Han har halvstiv kuk og ser fornøyd ut i søvne. Jeg liker faenmeg å pule kompisen min, tenker Cosmo. Det er rart å ligge og se på kuken til en kompis. En kuk han kan føle ringvirkningene av (haha) der han sitter. En kuk han vet hvordan smaker. “Det smaker i grunnen helt greit.” mumler han for seg selv og rister på hodet. Han blander og henter kaffen. Tito våkner av kaffelukta og får en kopp i hånda.

Cosmo går ut. Lyder høres over hekken. Han bestemmer seg for å sjekke hva som finnes bak tredøra med slå. Det går en sti ned mot stranda. Han avgjør at han trenger shorts for å forlate hagen.

\- Drikk opp kaffen, så tar vi en svømmetur. De snorter et par tykke linjer og går ut i ultrafint karibisk kveldsvær. Korallsanda er hvit. Sjøen er turkis. Palmene er mørke silhuetter mot lillarød himmel. De svømmer halvveis over til Coki Point og tilbake igjen. På stranda sitter de og ser sola gå ned i havet mens de tørker i kveldsbrisen. Huden nupper seg, og det føles som en lett rus.

Et par parodiske joggere i SPOTS-utstyr peser og kreker seg forbi. En fillete vannselger følger dem forventningsfullt.

Cosmo ser på Tito og ler filmstjernehvitt. De reiser seg og går opp til veien der det står en gatekiosk på et hjørne. To tønner med grillkull og rist, kjøtt og maiskolber stekt på pinne.

\- Faen så sulten en blir av å pule.

\- Welcome to Virgin Islands!

\- Hehe.

\- Høhø.

Tilbake i hytta går det i kaffe og kola. “Jeg orker ikke mer whisky i dag.” Tito slipper seg ned i sofaen. Tomb Raider. Fett nok. Etter filmen blir det Adult Planet igjen.

Det er varmt. Cosmo tar av seg buksa, spretter en kjøleskapskald øl og hviler den mot pungen. TV-pornoen er fantasiløs.

\- Ikke misforstå, Tito. Jeg bytter gjerne ut ræva di med den første og beste cheerleader-butten jeg kommer over. Men sex var virkelig det som manglet her. Det er Maslow. Først må de basale behovene på plass: varme, mat, dop, sex og søvn. Først når det grunnleggende er på plass kan en utvide horisonten.

\- Sikkert. Du kan finne intellektuelle årsaker så mye du vil. Homsefaen.

\- Pøh. Horisonten din er utvidet. Skal jeg vise?

\- Jeg tror ikke horisonten min trenger mer utvidelse i kveld, takk. Du får finne på noe annet hvis du er kåt.

\- Sulten igjen? Cosmo tar tak rundt kukrota og svinger innsmigrende med pikken.

69 i senga. Tito under, i en posisjon han ikke hadde regnet med å havne i igjen. Det funker meget godt seksuelt sett. Cosmo ser cm etter cm stake sakte forsvinne ned Titos hals. Tito skyver ham ut igjen. “Puste!”

\- Imponerende, Tito. Sikkert på at du ikke har trent på det her?

\- Har ikke du noe du skulle ha gjort?

\- Joda, joda.

Cosmo tar fatt på kuken til Tito. Han forsøker å gjenta Titos bedrift, men må gi opp. Likevel virker Tito temmelig fornøyd med behandlingen han får. Etter flere orgasmer (og enda sårere rumper) tar de hver sin velfortjente øl og nattings og sovner.

 

 **Dag 9**

I senga. Etter en innledende felles ronk og gjensidig suging går de over til rumpeutforsking igjen. Avslappingsteknikken begynner å sitte. Cosmo vil ha hardere behandling enn Tito. Tito rumpekjører Cosmo til begge er såre som faen.

De bestiller rent sengetøy og tar på badekåper til ære for stuepiken. Hun er tydelig brydd, men rask og effektiv. Hun lar seg ikke merke med at Cosmo lar badekåpa henge vel løst.

De bestiller fire retters karibisk meny med vin fra room service. Med glassdørene åpne spiser de på terrassen. De snakker, men ikke om sex, og ikke om damer. Det er temmelig uvanlig til Tito og Cosmo å være.

Etterpå går de i dusjen. Det kjølige vannet virker oppkvikkende etter all maten.

\- Skrubb meg på ryggen. Cosmo vifter innsmigrende med øyevippene.

\- Hent oss et par kalde først.

Cosmo kommer tilbake med to øl, og begge styrter. “Skrubb takk!”

Tito gnir ryggen til Cosmo med klut. Lange tak fra nakken til rumpa. Cosmo presser i mot. “Deilig.”

\- Jeg er for sår til å pule mer. Tito er ustødig i stemmen.

\- Du har fortsatt ståkuk. Cosmo snur seg rundt og stiller seg på kne foran Tito. Han suger varsomt på Titos kukhode, før han slikker seg sakte nedover mot pungen. Han suger i seg Titos baller og bøyer seg videre innunder. Tito skrever bredt, og Cosmo lar tungespissen smette inn i Titos rumpe før han slikker seg forover igjen. Tito er knallhard. Han stirrer på Cosmos hode mellom beina. Sårheten forsterker følelsen av Cosmos munnbevegelser over penis og rumpehull. Cosmo stirrer opp på Tito som ikke viker med blikket.

Tito kommer i en gjennomgripende orgasme. Beina svikter og han glir ned foran Cosmo og ender med å legge mesteparten av sæden på Cosmos mage og kjønn. De vasker seg igjen. Cosmo skrubber Titos rygg før han tar ham i rumpa med rolige, dype tak. Tito står støttet mot veggen med rumpa ut. Når Cosmo endelig kommer lener han seg på Titos rygg med hele kroppsvekten.

Sengeklærne kjennes svale og gode mot huden. De røyker bønne og nyter synet av kveldshimmelen gjennom glassdørene. Et knippe jointer og lattiser seinere sovner de.

 

 **Dag 10**

\- Skal vi sjekke ut Coral World? Tito sitter i nettoen og spiser frokost. Bløt firkanttoast med ubestemmelig gulost. Kaffen er sterk og god. “Det er på tide at vi får sol på kroppen. Vi er tross alt i Karibien.” De har våknet tidlig etter forholdene: før ti.

Etter en kort gåtur og stiv inngangsbillett er de innenfor dørene i Coral World. Det annonseres med innendørs og utendørs, over- og undervannsaktiviteter. De bestemmer seg for “Snuba Diving: Explore the beauty of the undersea world without cumbersome scuba diving gear.”

Opplegget viser seg å være fullstendig talentløst. Hele gruppen på 10 personer kobles til en rigg med gummislanger for oksygentilførsel. Rekkevidden for å utforske er på under fire meter per pers. De er altså lenket til en gjeng undermåls turisttullinger uten mulighet til å unnslippe. Eneste lyspunkt er to svenske jenter som Tito surrer snorkelslangen sin rundt i ren kjedsomhet. Det blir selvfølgelig masse undervanns fnising og kroppskontakt før knutene er løst opp. Dykkerinstruktøren blir morsk og bryter opp før den dyrt betalte tiden faktisk er ute. Barnefamilien protesterer, men Tito, Cosmo og de to svenske kunne ikke vært gladere.

\- Skal vi ta en matbit sammen? spør Annett. Hun stirrer åpenlyst på Titos sixpack. Han sitter med åpen skjorte. Bulen i den våte shortsen er heller ikke mulig å overse. Kerstin er litt mer reservert.

\- Gjerne, men ikke her. sier Cosmo. Samtalen tar noen forutsigbare runder. Skal de gå på den-eller-den restauranten? Guttene foreslår hytta og roomservice, den ligger jo tross alt bare et steinkast unna. Med Drikkevarer. Kerstin protesterer, også det forutsigbart. Annett overtaler Kerstin og alle kommer seg omsider på beina fra den frityrstinkende kafeen på Coral World.

Vel inne bestiller Tito fire flasker champagne og karibisk fingermat. Jentene fniser. Også Kerstin tar imot kokaen med stor selvfølgelighet. Skinnhellig fitte, fastslår Cosmo. De spretter champagnen på terrassen. Tito spruter champagne på Annett, som hopper i poolen. Kjolen klistrer seg kledelig til kroppen når hun kommer opp av vannet. Cosmo merker seg at også Kerstin mønstrer kroppen til Annett.

Guttene går over til whisky, jentene tømmer champagneflaskene. Annett finner det etterhvert nødvendig å fjerne den våte kjolen. Bikinien hun har under er også for våt, og de kan snart beundre hennes runde små pupper og velfriserte muselepper. Guttene inviterer til drinker i poolen. Kerstin stiller først i bikinitruse, men Annett dukker ned og stjeler den. Kerstin hyler så ingen kan være i tvil om at hun er truseløs. Har de regissert dette? tenker Tito. Guttenes shortser ligger også snart på kanten av “det private bassenget”.

Kerstin viser seg å være mer enn verdensvant. Annett derimot ser betenkt ut når hun ser hva hun har gitt seg i kast med. Da hun ser at Cosmo stiller i samme penis-messige klasse som Tito, og vel så det, bryter hun ut: “Har alle nordmenn så svære kuker?” Alle ler, og Cosmo forklarer at de lever av størrelsen.

\- Vi spiller ofte sammen. Regissøren mener vi kler hverandre. Særlig i hver vår ende av ei sexy dame.

\- Sammen? Også sånn? Annett spør mens hun legger pekefingrene talende mot hverandre.

\- Nei, strengt hetero. Vi har aldri produsert homseporno, det er mot produksjonsselskapets forretningsprinsipper. Tito gransker Cosmos ansikt i smug etter tegn på hva han tenker, men Cosmo røper ikke noe. Han ser varm, kåt og imøtekommende ut der han sitter.

\- Hva med to jenter?

\- Det er definitivt lov. Det skal være minst en entusiastisk lesbescene i hver film.

\- Så dere synes det er greit med jentesex, ikke med guttesex?

\- Det er regelen. Cosmo bytter emne.

De benker seg i King Sizen, foran flatskjermen. Adult igjen. Whisky igjen. Guttene forklarer hva som egentlig foregår på scenene. “Jentene må selvsagt ta klyster før opptak.” “Juksesperm.” “Ansiktscloseupsene er tatt etterpå. Legg merke til at lyset er helt anderledes.” “Sminket mannerumpehull.”

Mens de småprater sutter Kerstin på Cosmos stake, og Annett rir sakte på Titos. Hun ser seg over skulderen og smiler til dem. Kerstin aker seg over Cosmo, bøyer Annett bakover mot Titos brystkasse og dukker ned mot Annetts vulva. Før hun setter i gang å slikke, spør hun retorisk om dette ville fungere på film? Annett spriker med beina, og Kerstin lar tunga spille fra Annetts klitoris til Titos baller.

Annett stønner. Cosmo sikter seg inn på munnen. Kukhodet blir blankt av spytt når han dypper det grunt mot tungen hennes. Han skyver kuken lengre inn, men Annette gulper, så han går over til å stryke kuken mot munnen og ansiktet hennes. Kerstin gjør jobben sin godt, og Annett kommer. Tito skyver henne over på siden og puler henne i fitta og rumpa til han kommer i en perfekt pornofilmsprut over fjeset til Kerstin, som har blitt slikket og nå blir pult av Cosmo. Cosmo følger opp med en energisk sluttspurt. Han spruter Kerstin i musa, og hun kommer.

De ligger i en haug og røyker. Pornoen ruller og nattelyder trenger inn gjennom de åpne glassdørene. Tito får med seg Annett på badet. De vasker seg, og Annett suger Tito. Hun suger dessverre når det kommer til suging.

Cosmo og Kerstin ligger i senga med hver sin øl. Kerstin: “Flaks for deg at jeg går på pillen.” Cosmo gidder ikke svare. De ser på skjermen i stillhet. Cosmo tenner noen telys og mikser drinker.

\- Annett. Annett! Ikke med tenna! Og prøv å slappe av i kjeften, du holder på å bli kvalt og kukhuet er såvidt inne. Tito begynner å bli lei. Annett sutrer: “Jeg gjør jo så godt jeg kan. Den er så svær. Damene du er vant til har masse trening.”

\- Det har ikke med trening å gjøre, det har med følelse. En må ha innlevelse, og være villig til å tåle litt.

Annett prøver igjen. Hun kjører kuken bak i halsen, men brekker seg umiddelbart og holder på å spy. De dusjer ferdig og går inn til de andre.

De hopper opp i senga. Annett legger seg i armene til Kerstin. Tito er sur: “Jeg skal vise deg hva jeg mener.” Han aker seg bort til Cosmo og drar sengeteppet av den halvstive kuken hans. Han griper rundt roten, og før han får brettet leppene rundt hjelmen er den helstiv. Han fukter hodet, deretter selve staken. Så lar han hele penisen gli sakte inn til han har Cosmos baller mot nesen. Sakte, sakte lar han den gli ut igjen. Da han endelig slipper hodet ut av munnen rykker det i kuken, og en klar dråpe presses ut. Jentene stirrer med kulerunde øyne. Cosmos øyne er et øyeblikk like runde, før han slipper seg ned på senga med et stønn. Tito fortsetter å gi Cosmo kongelig behandling til Cosmo kommer. På pur faen svelger Tito og smiler til jentene. Annett ser forskremt ut. Kerstin er i fyr og flamme.

Tito kan tenke seg hvordan det må ha sett ut. Cosmos kuk er et drygt stykke å svelge. Tito snur seg og legger seg over Cosmo, ser Annett inn i øynene og kysser Cosmo dypt og grundig, og Cosmo møter tunga hans med sin. Tito har fortsatt rester av Cosmos sæd rundt munnen. Deretter reiser Tito seg og går avslappet bort til stuebordet etter kokaen. Inn på badet etter speil. Tilbake til senga.

Jentene tar villig kolaen, men Annett ser liksom tilfeldig på klokka.

\- Fan. Den er fire. Vi skal shoppe i morgen og må rekke butikkene. Hun ser bedende på Kerstin.

Kerstin har helt åpenbart ikke lyst, men venninneinstinktet vinner over sex- & drugsinstinktet. Kerstin er tydeligvis ei dame med stor sans for takt og tone. De tripper avgårde. Kerstin rett i ryggen, Annett litt mer svai.

\- Var det egentlig lurt? spør Cosmo, liggende på albuene. Tito har kavalersk fulgt damene til døra.

\- Jeg klarte ikke å la være. Hun var entusiastisk nok, men rett og slett for dårlig på sex.

\- Vi kunne hatt mye moro med dem enda. Kerstin var forresten ikke spesielt ivrig på tomannshånd.

\- Men hun satte pris på sugejobben min.

\- Det skal være sikkert. Du er jævlig god til å suge. Cosmo har fortsatt smaken av egen sæd og Titos tunge i munnen. Han lar whiskyglasset stå. De sovner. Cosmo blir tilfeldigvis liggende med hånda over Titos slappe penis.

 

 **Dag 11**

Neste dag rusler de på stranda, spiser på gatekjøkkenet. Henger litt i sofaen. Flatskjermen fenger ikke. De tar seg drinker på terrassen og Tito lurer halvhjertet på å ta seg et bad, da det banker på døra.

Det er Kerstin. Sprudlende. “Hei, tar dere i mot besøk? Annett har migrene og tåler hverken lys eller lyd. Jeg fant det like greit å stikke ut en tur. Og vi ble jo ikke helt ferdige i går, eller hva?” Hun smiler innbydende. Klesvalget er utstudert. Nesten gjennomsiktig rysjeskjorte med raus utringing, blyantskjørt, silkestrømper og femtitallshæler. Hun ser parodisk ut når hun snorter koka gjennom en seddel. Cosmo drar resolutt opp skjørtet hennes og konstaterer at hun kun har hofteholder og strømpebånd under skjørtet. Han støter inn i henne. Hun vrir seg som en hunnkatt med løpetid. Tito ser Cosmo jobbe og drar seg lett i kuken der han sitter i kurvsofaen. Han bytter plass med Cosmo etter en stund.

De tar seg en pause og fyller på med kald drikke og droger. Deretter gjennomfører de en hardt presset sandwich på senga. De må jobbe litt for å få begge på plass, Kerstin har ikke helt kontroll når det gjelder å slappe av i fiseringen. Når de bytter rekkefølge og lar Tito stikke kuken i ræva før Cosmo vider ut musa, kommer de på plass. Arbeidsrytmen har de inne fra før. Tito drar kuken ut av rævhølet hennes og spruter henne på rumpa. Når Cosmo også trekker seg ut kuken, gaper rumpa og musa hennes mot dem.

\- Nå er det deres tur! Hun vrir seg rundt og ser utfordrende på dem.

\- Hæ?

\- Jeg vil se homsesex! Suging, helst rævpuling, dere bestemmer.

\- Vi er profesjonelle pornostjerner, ikke homser. Det er en forskjell der. Tito demonstrerte bare et poeng for Annett i går.

\- Åhh! Hun lager trut som en liten unge.

Tito ser på Cosmo, deretter på Kerstin.

\- Hva er greia di, Kerstin? Vil du vi skal opptre som et par dresserte apekatter for den bortskjemte vesle ræva di sin skyld? VIL DU DET? DA KAN DU SE Å PELLE DEG TIL HELVETE UT!

\- Hallo! Jeg er på ferie og vil oppfylle noen feriefantasier, akkurat som dere. Faen heller! Hun hyler tilbake til Tito.

Tito har mistet ståen for en gangs skyld. Han surmuler. Kerstin prøver å innynde seg hos Cosmo.

\- Så suur Tito er. Hun lager barnestemme og store øyne.

\- Takk for i kveld, Kerstin. På tide å gå hjem. Cosmo griper Kerstin rundt overarmen og styrer henne mot døra. Hun hopper og hinker skjørtet på plass på vei ut.

Cosmo lukker døra. Han lener seg mot den og betrakter Tito over rommet. Det ser ut som han skal si noe, men det blir bare en stille pause. Deretter går han naken bort og åpner verandadørene for å lufte før han igjen setter seg.

Tito føler seg brukt. Det er rart med tanke på karrieren han har valgt seg, men følelsen er umiskjennelig.

Det er for tidlig å sove, så de blir liggende på senga og se på film og røyke. Cosmo kan tydelig føle Titos svingende humør og holder klokelig kjeft.

 

 **Dag 12**

De sover lenge, og når Cosmo står opp, blir Tito liggende.

Cosmo tar seg en tur på stranda og glor på cruisefolket. Tykkvommede menn. Åreknuteprydede føtter i gullsandaler. Silikonpupper og lilla parykker. Tekkelig velkledde barn og ungdommer i følge med mor og far. Han begynner seriøst å revurdere valget av reisemål.

Han går tilbake til hytta, via supermarkedet. Tito har stått opp. Cosmo steker egg og bacon. De spiser på terrassen.

\- Inn til Harlotte Analie? Cosmo prøver å spøke.

\- Hæ?

\- Charlotte Amalie. Skal vi dra inn til Charlotte Amalie i kveld.

\- Ja. Joda. Tito er litt mekanisk i bevegelsene. Han handler, men er ikke mentalt til stede.

\- Litt fest og morro hadde gjort seg. Cosmo roter i dopposen. Her!

Et par timer seinere suser de i taxi til Charlotte Amalie. Begge er speeda og skravler i ett på vei til sentrum. Taxisjåføren ser ganske lettet ut når han slipper dem av. De finner diskotekene og barene ved å følge lyden av standard syden-disco blandet med karibiske rytmer. De flasher kredittkort og bøtter innpå. Begge får mye oppmerksomhet på grunn av sitt nordiske kjernesunne utseende. De slenger dritt på norsk til både kvinnfolk og mannfolk som nærmer seg, og går fra bar til diskotek til bar igjen.

Cosmo lar seg til slutt sjekke opp av ei spesielt langbeint og mørk fristerinne på Blue Lagoon Disco. Han sjekker ettertrykkelig at det virkelig er en kvinne før de forsvinner inn på herredass. Han tar henne stående mot veggen i rommet med håndvaskene og driter i om noen måtte komme forbi. Han slipper henne ned, vasker og tørker kuken og går ut til Tito igjen. Tito har en anseelig samling glass på bardisken. Han smiler til Cosmo og skåler.

Når et par venninner drister seg bort, griper Tito den ene i armen og nærmest haler henne inn på herredass. Den andre blir stående igjen med Cosmo. Cosmo bestiller drinker.

Det går en lang stund. Jenta kommer ut av herredass, hvisker noe i øret til venninna mens hun himler med øynene, og de går. Cosmo blir sittende. Det varer og det rekker, men Tito kommer ikke ut. Cosmo letter tilslutt på ræva og går inn på herredass. I den innerste båsen ser han et par føtter som ser kjente ut.

Han banker på døra og den svinger opp. Tito sitter på dasslokket og stirrer. Han er grå i trynet og rød rundt øynene.

\- Jeg blei visst dårlig. Tito dingler med hodet og snøvler.

\- Kom her. Vi drar hjem. Cosmo venter tålmodig på at Tito skal stable seg på beina. Med dassavlukket som avstiving klarer Tito å stå på egne bein, men han stuper i gulvet når han tar et skritt fremover. Cosmo stabler ham på bena igjen og støtter ham ut av diskoteket. Tito har et skrubbsår på nesa og leppa hovner opp.

\- Du er schå schniill, Cosmo. Tito ligger naken i kaldt rent sengetøy, trøtt som en dupp og har det kjempegodt. God og full og trygt i seng.

Cosmo ligger våken og tenker. Han ligger til det lysner.

 

 **Dag 13**

Tito våkner med kjempebenner og smyger seg inntil rumpa til Cosmo. I halvsøvne klemmer Cosmo rumpeballene tilbake mot kuken til Tito og Tito stønner lavt. Cosmo våkner ordentlig og setter seg opp.

\- Nei, faen Tito, jeg tror ikke dette er noen god ide. Vi har et liv hjemme óg. Lite aner Cosmo at alt godt og kjent hjemme er snudd opp ned: produksjonselskapet i dvale, økokrim på regnskapene etc., etc.

\- Bestem deg, sier Tito. Sist sa du at det var akkurat dette som manglet.

\- Ja men. (pause) Jeg er ikke homse og jeg føler meg for tiden som en del av et gammelt homoektepar.

\- Du kan tydeligvis ikke få i både anus og sprekk, sier Tito etter en liten pause.

Tito og Cosmo har kjent hverandre siden de var nitten, og vært bestevenner like lenge. Tito vet ikke når han ble klar over at det kilte i magen hans når Cosmo lo, eller at Cosmo alltid var med på en eller annen måte i tankene hans. I begynnelsen tenkte han heller ikke på sex med Cosmo, men ville bare være i nærheten av ham fordi alt var kult når de var sammen.

Med årene har han blitt obs på følelsen og måttet håndtere den ofte, men noe mer enn et forhold som gode venner og kollegaer har vært absolutt uaktuelt. Tito har derfor aldri uttalt for seg selv det han innerst inne føler for Cosmo. Dagene i turist-kokongen har tvunget frem et spørsmål. Nå ser det ut til at Cosmo har gitt et svar for dem begge.

Tito føler seg tom og ansvarsløs. Han snur ryggen til Cosmo og sprader ut på terrassen. Der setter han seg i en strandstol og tar en gledesløs runk. Han klarer å klemme ut noen seige dråper og snur seg etter tørk.

\- Her. Cosmo rekker ham et håndkle og setter seg i stolen rett overfor ham. Tito tørker seg og slipper håndklet ned. De stirrer på hverandre. Cosmo kremter og vrir seg litt. Han reiser seg og går tilbake inn i stua. Det blir stille.

Tito sitter ute til han blir kald av den evige brisen. Når han kommer inn er Cosmo borte. Tito drikker og ser på TV. Han sover når Cosmo kommer hjem.

Tito er selvfølgelig lysvåken da han hører Cosmos skritt på grusen utenfor. Han ligger i halvmørket med ryggen mot døra og hører Cosmo bevege seg mot senga, kle av seg og smyge seg under dyna.

Cosmo legger seg inntil Tito og gir ham en kameratslig kroppsklem. Deretter aker han seg tilbake til sin egen side av senga.

Tito blir liggende med ryggen til. Kuken hans er halvstiv. Han biter i den våte puta.

 

 **Dag 14**

\- Jeg tror jeg tar en tur alene i dag, sier Tito.

\- Da blir jeg sittende inne. Vi har bare ett kredittkort, sier Cosmo.

\- Hva faen skal vi finne på da?

De ender i mangel av bedre ideer i nok en turistfelle: buss fra Charlotte Amalie til et gammelt dansk fort. En skulle tro det ville være litt sus over kanonene og sjørøverne guiden forteller om, men det er bare støvete, varmt og uutholdelig kjedelig. Tito får tiden til å gå med å slenge dritt om og til de andre turistene. Til slutt blir det så ille at guiden ber dem om å forlate rundturen og vente ved bussen.

De tar en taxi tilbake til Charlotte Amalie. Tito ser landskapet fare forbi. Cosmo ser på Tito.

De går på bar og drikker mens de hører på et lokalt band som spiller universal barmusikk.

De drar hjem når baren stenger. Hjemme på hytta går de i sirkler rundt hverandre. De kler av seg og går til køys, uten TV.

\- Er det noe, Tito?

\- Hva vil du jeg skal si, Cosmo? Tito slår ut med armene i mørket. Han snerter Cosmos arm. De blir stille.

 

 **Dag 15**

Nytt kredittkortet ankommer. I medfølgende kontoutskrift kan de se at et større beløp er trukket i resepsjonen på hotellet andre natt etter ankomsten. Det er siste transaksjon på det slettede kortet.

\- Drittsted. sier Cosmo. Det er faenmeg noen her på hotellet. Nattevakta eller hva faen. Vi var jo dritfulle store deler av tida.

De grubler en stund på hvordan de skal gripe ting fatt, men de har allerede fylt ut anmeldelse i forbindelse med tyveriet, så det blir med snakket.

De roterer rastløst et par runder i stua før de stikker ned på Paradise. Der fordriver de kvelden og scorer mer dop hos sin trofaste hai.

 

 **Dag 16, 17, 18 og 19**

Med to kredittkort er de plutselig frie til å utforske på egenhånd. Tito har studert brosjyrer og bestemmer seg for å ta ei ferge til naboøya Saint John. Han pakker skift og tannbørste, og gir Cosmo et fast klapp rundt skuldra på vei ut.

Cosmo tilbringer de neste dagene på stranda, foran TV og på terrassen med whisky.

Tito kommer inn døra om kvelden fjerde dag. Han er brun og litt tynnere. Han smiler og ser ut som seg selv igjen.

\- Halla! Solt deg, ser jeg.

Cosmo er også merkbart brunere etter all tida på stranda. Han smiler mot Tito og ruller en joint. Tito tar seg en drøy slurk av Cosmos øl og overtar jointen.

\- Fint på Saint John?

\- Mm. Tito fingrer enda en stund med jointen før han sender den fra seg.

De drikker øl og røyker til sola har gått ned. Cosmo strekker seg.

\- Siste dag i morra.

Flyet hjem går om kvelden 20. dag. Cosmo går til sengs. Tito kommer inn etter en stund.

De ligger våkne i mørket. Cosmo snur seg mot Tito. Han betrakter Tito som ligger på ryggen. Silhuetten hans er utydelig i mørket. Cosmo lener seg nærmere. Han smyger hånda inn under dyna og griper lett om Titos kuk. Tito griper hardt om fingrene hans.

\- Slutt!

\- Det er siste kveld i Karibien, Tito. Et avskjedsknull kan ikke skade.

Tito holder grepet om Cosmos hånd lenge nok til at det begynner å verke. Til slutt slipper han. Han skrur på lyset, vender seg mot Cosmo og presser ham ned mot madrassen. Han knuller Cosmos munn med tunga, samtidig som han griper tett om Cosmos stake. Den er hard og sauser seigt i hånda til Tito. Tito presser seg enda tettere inntil og skyver beina til Cosmo til side, men retter seg opp igjen så han har full oversikt når han presser kuken inn. Han spytter på kuken og presser, spytter igjen og presser. Cosmo griper sin egen stive pikk.

Cosmo ynker seg. Rumpehullet blir stramt i den stillinga. “Babyoljen, Tito.” Tito hører ikke etter og fortsetter med sitt. Omsider står kuken til rota i Cosmos rumpe. Tito betrakter Cosmo som ligger fastlåst med beina ut og rumpa gjennomboret. Han slipper litt opp på taket om Cosmos lår og setter i gang å jukke. Han gir på, og Cosmo er mør når han endelig slakker ned. Cosmo tror Tito har kommet i rumpa hans (men da han seinere sitter på dass kommer det ikke noe sæd).

Tito trekker kuken ut av Cosmos rumpe, og legger seg i stedet ned ved siden av ham. Han tar et lett tak i kuken han har foran seg, og slikker frem og tilbake over kukhodet. Han ser at Cosmo følger bevegelsene hans med blikket. Han biter lett og sutter seg sakte nedover.

\- 69, sier Cosmo. Igjen legger Tito seg på rygg. Cosmo stiller seg over, med kuken dinglende over Titos ansikt. Han fører kuken dypt inn i Titos munn før han selv bøyer seg ned. Bildet av Titos sterkt belyste kropp, utspilte munn og strittende kjønn står som klistret for øynene hans når han bøyer seg ned og tar Titos kuk mellom leppene. Bildet skal forfølge ham lenge.

\- Det er ikke nødvendig, altså. Jeg har akkurat pult deg i rumpa. Tito snakker med kuk-i-munn.

\- Det går greit. Det er min rumpe og jeg er rein.

De suger hverandre vel og lenge før de begge kommer. Cosmo siger slapt ned på Tito.

\- Du er så svett i rumpa at det drypper av deg. Tito spytter og snur seg rundt så Cosmo glir av. Han legger seg inntil Tito som ligger med armene over hodet.

 

 **Dag 20**

Om morgenen puler de igjen før de står opp og dusjer. Deretter sen frokost.

De pakker bagasje, sjekker rom, billetter og papirer og venter på taxi. De snorter siste liner. Cosmo tenner på den cellofan-aktige kokaposen på terrassen. Varmen fra flammene får den til å lette grasiøst fra bakken før den forvandles til et sotet flak som forsvinner over tretoppene.

 

 **Dag 21**

På flyet. De ser film og forsøker å sove. Snakker lite.

 

 **Dag 22**

Drosja stanser utenfor Titos leilighet. Tito ser på Cosmo og nikker. Cosmo nikker tilbake. Tito tar bagasjen sin og går mot inngangen til blokka. Drosja starter og Cosmo forsvinner ut av Titos synsfelt.

Tito slipper bagasjen rett ned i gangen og går direkte til sengs. Han er så sliten.


End file.
